inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Treite
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 007 (GO) page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload watermarked or poor quality images. About fanart. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Genda Koujirou Stub When adding the category stub, please don't forget to add this on top of the page: so that the stub template will appear. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) re: GO - Endou's debut I'd say that his debut is in episode 7, but it's worth a brief mention that he appeared briefly in a previous episode. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 09:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) About: Sakuma Jirou, AKA Kidou's Goldfish Poop I think of that very offensive of doing that to the public. I may be lower than you, but it is very offensive to the fans of Sakuma Jirou (including me). So please just change it into a positive comment about him. To the honesty of myself...I'M ACTUALLY CRYING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! >:'( ¤♥¤Oº°‘¨☜♥☞¤ⓈⒶⓀⓊⓂⒶ~ⓈⒶⓃ¤☜♥☞¨‘°ºO¤♥¤ 05:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks... Thank you for changing the comment. ¤♥¤Oº°‘¨☜♥☞¤ⓈⒶⓀⓊⓂⒶ~ⓈⒶⓃ¤☜♥☞¨‘°ºO¤♥¤ 05:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) re: God's Baton I think it should be classified as a normal hissatsu. I doubt it's going to be a hissatsu tactics, but until the game is out it's better to leave it as hissatsu. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 23:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Teikoku It's okay to create the page, just don't forget to link the page to the actual Teikoku Page ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) re: Hissatsu Tactics Hissatsu Tactics don't need individual pages. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 09:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk I was wondering if i could talk with you on the chat here.--♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: anime list images Yeah, I guess its fine, but they must be in high/ good quality... If it was in poor quality it would deleted sooner or later though I have to add, try not to put anime list photos for all characters... Just try using on some not really all... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 03:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Loss Well, the word "Loss" seems a lot better than "Losses" when added actually. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Romanized names Yes, it should be renamed, thanks for looking on about it. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Reality Show Good reality shows are the Brazilian! Re:article Yes, most pages should start with the family name, you can rename it. Also you can add the redirect in the candidates for deletion. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Community Disscussion: Template: Team Hi Treite, I've suggested with AdventureWriter28 about the problem with the Template:Team which appear next to here: Which has a problem as the background of the parameters is purple, font is black, which is very hard to see when edit, and viewing And I think it should be replace with Yellow Or the color LimeGREEN This suggestion is agreed by Me and AdventureWriter28, agreeing pending from Mizuki Raimon Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Update about the activeness!: (lol) AdventureWriter28 and I wanted to update and make this wiki better, so in order to do that, we first have to expand some pages. So, thats where you guys come in... We're splitting the active users into 2 teams one team to work on hissatsu 'pages and the other team to work on '''team '''articles. So, we'll give you a number (1 or 2) and if you get 1, you're working on hissatsu pages and 2 you're working on team pages (this was a random idea, but it is more organized I guess). The number we'll give tomorrow morning, since most people would be too tired to work on. We are ''not ''working on Episode pages and Character pages for the time being, as they would take to long (But because we split you into teams DOES NOT MEAN that you cannot work on character pages and episode pages too, but you would have to work on your team's page topic mainly) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon]] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Agreement: "Relationships" section Hi! I had an idea of create a new section for each of the characters, if they have relatives. The section would be call "Relationships" and would look like this:(Example for Fubuki Shirou) Relationships *Fubuki Atsuya (brother) So If You Do Agree with this idea of mine, please go to my talk page and leave a message (or add into others' existed message about this) Thank you! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the agreement. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 02:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ties Consider the ties as a loss in the template. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) -____- I accidentally closed the chat window down, and now I lost all the data of the game show.. Orz. -___- [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 06:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait! Nevermind! I somehow remembered that I copied and pasted the WHOLE conversation into a word document, orz. XD;;; *sweat* [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You can. I'll move you to grup 2. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello~ Are you able to go to the chatroom now? ^-^ UmeChan08 04:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Shiratori Hey!! Ughhm, what do you think, Is Shiratori, Fubuki's or Hiroto's grandson? XD Just askin'. Shiratori Kiyama Well, he does looks like Fubuki and sounds like...Kiyama? O_O W-wait.. That's not it.. Maybe.ughh, never mind. XD Well, I got it from here . :D Christel. Amadora Arigato!! Thanks for helping me in the removal of categories of hissatsu, but it seems that the user doesnt stop so.... do you think I should block him??Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 20:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I could ask other admins, but the problem is that there isnt any admin online, but it looks that he has stopped so.... I think I will leave him with the warnings , but if he kepts doing it I will bolack him.Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 21:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing!!! undercontruction OK... I searched on Translation Google... But I've forgot that "It is underconstruction" instead of "It is underconstructed" Thanks anyway! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Rank Wow Treite, you have a lot of points! Congratulations! 300 points more than the 2nd... Bjorn_Kyle 19:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hii Yooo Treite! what'up !? like you're the top leader editor in this wiki, what you're thinking about my editions? point anything wrong please! Bye bye. Re: Ooh sorry, is that I am Brazilian and not fully mastered the English language ^^ thanks! Ahhh... Hakuren is your favorite team? is because I always see your editions and focused on Hakuren. Well, whatever... Re:Tactics Hi Treite, I'm planning to create a template for the tactics, what do you think should it have, and also what kind of colors for the template? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) The episode template is already green, what do you think is better black or white? (both colors haven't been used yet) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) What is the members? Sour789 04:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Moving pages Hey there Triete! I've just moved that page just right before you messaged Adventure... I reverted! Thanks for you noticing! :D [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 06:26, August 26, 2012 (UTC) And... Welcome back! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 06:31, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks! ►Treite, 17:01, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it seems I'm late >_< I'm currently being Semi-active right now...